


Shower Therapy

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [7]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment_fic "kink theme" any, any/any, shower/bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Therapy

Horatio stood under the shower, head tipped, letting the water flow freely over his head and down his shoulders until the blood was washed away and the water ran clean. He wanted to make sure everything was put to right and cleaned up when Trip got home. His lover always fussed more than necessary when he got hurt.

Glad for the fact they had an on demand hot water supply that never ran out. He planned to stay under the hot water until all his aches and pains dissipated. Grabbing for the shampoo, he scrubbed it into his hair, it stung a little but at least he knew the head wound was clean and other than being a little sore and having a headache, he'd be in the clear. Moving a little closer, he braced his arms on the wall, under the shower head and let the water run down his back. The cool air from the open window and door countered the heat and steam rising from the shower.

The arms wrapping around his waist surprised him. He thought he had a little longer before Trip got home. He'd planned to be dressed and his headache half gone by the time his lover got home from the marina. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got a phone call. Said you'd been hurt and would need someone to keep an eye on you."

"Who called you?" He asked wanting to know who the traitor on his team was.

"I'm not telling," Trip answered, "but I'm glad they did. Now I get to baby you and take care of you."

"I don't need babying. I got hit in the head. It's not like I got shot," Horatio protested.

"I promise you will like this," Trip purred.

Horatio shivered at the sound of Trip’s voice in his ear. What his lover could do to him with just a few words and his tone of voice. "Oh?"

He could feel Trip's smile against his skin. "Yeah..."

"Oh..." he sighed as he felt Trips hands begin to caress his chest. One hand combing through his chest hair and the other hand drifting lower to cup his semi-hard cock. He sighed as Trip's hands played his body. Winding him up until he felt like he could come just from Trip's hands touching him, caressing him. "Please," he whispered needing to come.

"Soon," Trip whispered.

Horatio could feel Trip’s cock against his ass and pressed back against it, encouraging his lover to hurry the hell up. Trip's chuckle vibrated against his neck.

He groaned as Trip moved his hand away from his body, but that turned into a moan as he felt Trip's hand return with shaving cream as he began to work him open. They hand just made love so he wasn't all that tight but the tingle from the shaving cream notched his arousal up even higher.

When he thought he couldn't take much more teasing, he felt Trip move closer and the blunt head of his cock push into him. He moaned as he was filled. With each of Trip's thrusts in and out he was one step closer to coming, just from Trip fucking him and playing with his nipples. He felt his orgasm building and with a cry he came, his cock untouched. With Trip's hands on his hips he rested his head on his arms against the wall as Trip pounded into him. When he felt Trip push into him one more time then slump along his back, he smiled. "So good," he whispered as Trip’s arms went around him again, holding him tightly until his cock slipped out.

Turning in Trip’s embrace, he kissed his lover for the first time since they parted that morning. "Love you," he whispered against Trip's lips.

"Love you too. Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not allowed to sleep yet," he told Trip.

"I know, but we can lay in bed, or go out on the beach and watch the sunset, and I can hold you for a while, until your headache goes away."

"It's mostly gone now," he pointed out.

"Okay, but I still want to hold you."

"Far be it for me to deny you," Horatio said with a laugh, reaching for their towels.

They dried off and with their towels wrapped around their waists they walked through the house, he was tempted to turn toward the bedroom but the warm the sun, the cool breeze and sunset pulled at him more and he lead Trip to the back of the house toward where their double lounger was positioned. Settling down in Trip's arms, he sighed as he rested his head against Trip's bare shoulder. Carding his fingers through the hair on Trip's chest, he relaxed.

"Better?"

"Much," he said as he smiled kissing Trip’s chest quickly before setting into position and closing his eyes.


End file.
